onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WhitzellBlood/Scene One of the Fishman Island Arc
A Note from WhitzellBlood: Yes, I know that none of this will ever happen but all of this happens to take place after Hammond is instructed by the Boss of the New Fishman Pirates to retrieve the Strawhat pirates and bring them back to the Noah District, please enjoy my prediction movie screenplay! Scene One: The Noah District, an ark can be seen in the background and it sort of looks like the slums of Fishman houses with Water Roads constructed around some of the houses. (fade in on Robin, she is lying in a puddle of seawater in the alley of the Fishman houses, the bubble that wraps the district is right next to her, she opens her eyes and looks around and then hurries up to her feet) Robin: (looks around, her head is light) Ugh, what happened? And where are the others? I can't seem to remember what happened? I wonder where I am... (she looks down the alley and sees a fishman strutting passed the alley, she flinches at the sight of him and the fishman hears this but she hides behind a crate in the alley and since he sees nothing, he goes back on his way) Fishman 1: Did you see something? Fishman 2: Um, I thought I did. I guess it was just my imagination. Fishman 1: It's either that or you've been hitting the sake a little more than you should. Gyazaza! Fishman 2: Very funny, brother, very funny. Laugh it up! Robin: (to herself) Fishmen! We must've made it to Fishman Island after all, I thought I had died back there. (she gets up from the crate, and hurries to the entrance of the alley and looks left and right but then gasps again, she looks up at the Fishman District, Noah, and stays aghast at it's sight, the slums of the Noah District and the beautiful Castle and the beautiful coral houses that sit perched on the top of a great hill with many water roads leading in and out of it) Robin: The text books werre true, this is a paradise! (then) Except for this place, I guess. I need to lay low and stay inconspicuous...(suddenly, there is an explosion that comes from only a few blocks away) Huh? (she hurries into the middle of the street and sees a couple of Fishman dismantlers running away from the lower slums in a wild craze, she tries to flag them down) Robin: Excuse me... (the Fishman Dismantlers ignore her and keep running in terror which annoys Robin so she crosses her arms) Robin: Fleur...Snatch! (a bunch of elegant arms sprout from their legs and trip them and then she binds them with more arms) Fishman Dismantler 1: What're you doing, you crazy witch! We've got to get away from here! Fishman Dismantler 2: Yeah, no doubt! Fishman Dismantler 3: Aw man! That stupid mecha-man was insane! He almost killed us! Robin: Wait, what? Did you say 'mecha-man,' maybe they're referring to... Franky: Suupper! (slams against doorway of Fishman Dismantling House next to the bubble but he cannot get through so he runs right through) Now, brothers! Where did you go? Hey now, guys! I haven't paid you back for touching the Sunny like you were doing! Where did they run off to? Fishman Dismantler 1: Eek! It's him, the mecha-man! Even we, the Fishmen, weren't able to stop him. Robin: Franky! There you are, you're okay! Franky: (looks at her, flips his shades down) Hey, it's our sexy archaeologist, Robiiin! Looks like you caught those busters, they were trying to put some dents on our Lion! I'm going to pay them back the favor! Robin: Are you trying to upset the Fishmen people, and make them hate us? (they look and see a bunch of Fishmen looking at them, aghast, Robin sighs) Franky: Oh Frankkyyy, does this mean we'll have to leave? Fishman Official: Humans! What have you done to...um...who are they? Ah! It's the Tigershark Triplets, the dismantlers of Fishman Island! I bid you a warm thank you, human travelers! Franky: A thank you? Robin: What? Fishman Official: Yes, those men have been bothering the Noah District for quite some time now. (yawns, he offers them a handshake) Good day, humans! I am Carlysle, or just Carl, the Lungfish Fishman and welcome to Fishman Island. You must of had quite the journey to have made it here to Fishman Island. Franky: No kidding, it was a killer! My name is Franky and this is Nico Rob---(then) We don't have time for introductions, geezer! We've been separated from our pirate crew-mecha! Carl: Oh my, you're pirates? You must be taken to Lord Jenbei at once! Robin: Are you speaking of Jenbei, the First Son of the Sea? Carl: Yes indeed I am! Pirates are to report to the Lord of Fishman Isle or pay the price! Franky: Price? I don't have cash! Maybe some bottle caps but they're mine! I collected them myself! Robin: They're talking about taking your life, not your bottlecaps! Franky: Ooooh...Well then, I guess, we'll see this Lord Jenbei! Carl: Good, good, you'll be escorted by the Neptunian Guard, do you mind wearing these iron bracelettes? Franky: Bwahahaha! Sorry, old man! I'm already wearing iron bracelettes---(strikes a pose)---for I am a man of steel but I am no machine! (then) That makes me think of a song---(pulls out guitar from his arm and strums it once and then up) I shall call this little tasty lick "Ballad of the Cyborg." Carl: Um, okayyy...You do not have to wear the bracelettes but if you two act out of line even once, the Guard will be forced to execute you on the stop, understand? (the two nod and leave with the Neptunian Guard) End Scene One. Category:Blog posts